


in the darkness

by SteveCaster



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveCaster/pseuds/SteveCaster
Summary: a crew member visits a distant memory...





	in the darkness

The briefest of whispers. That’s all she was.  
Nothing more.  
In a heartbeat, she went from everything to nothing.  
Stillness.  
No screaming, nor crying, nor hunger.  
Silence.  
Roaring, relentless, awful  
silence.  
But no peace.  
Confusion, anger.  
Medics rushing, reassuring - not to Alphas... impossible...  
but she drew no breath.  
Tiny hands frozen in time. Eyelids closed.  
Then activity ceased, promise failed.  
Empty room, timeless death.

Moonlight struck her face, my tears cleansed her cheeks.  
I stared.  
A thousand hopes twisted to sweet ruin.  
Gently, I laid her down  
a final caress.

**Author's Note:**

> a response to 'memories' b7friday prompt


End file.
